fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
RP - The Wolf and the Police Officer
*'''Wolf, GF, Ice, and Surai are at the 1st floor of the FL Detective Agency, watching the news*''' Anchorman: The man then proceeded to kick the bucket of dry ice until it fell off the roof and onto his son's head. He then laughed at his son as it burned his skin off. Surai: And they say I'm crazy... GF: I don't know who's crazier. You, or Wolf while he's in crazy mode. Ice: Eh. GF: Actually, since Wolf is only sometimes crazy and you're always crazy, it's probably you. Wolf: I'm only crazy sometimes...sometimes...no...I'm not crazy...I'm not... Surai: You're insane. *'''Wolf turns around and starts screaming at the wall*''' Wolf: DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!? I HATE YOU! Ice: ... Wolf: NO! I HATE YOU MORE! GF: Surai, don't encourage him or he'll go even crazier. .-. *'''Wolf runs towards the window and jumps out of it, then runs towards a nearby parked car*''' Wolf: KILL! *'''Wolf pulls Mr. Knife-Knife out and starts stabbing the hood of the car*''' Ice: Oh. Haven't seen Mr. Knife in a while. :T Surai: HEY! THAT'S MY CAR! GF: Why would you need a car? You can fly. .-. Surai: Long story short, I'm stuck in my human form for a good while. GF: Why? Wolf: LALALA! KILL! GF: Forget it. I'll find out later. *'''GF runs outside and drags Wolf away from Surai's car*''' GF: BAD WOLF! BAD! *'''Wolf starts trying to stab GF, but misses each time*''' GF: You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you? Wolf: SO YOU'RE THE FOUR-EYED MONSTER?!? GF: Wolf: I'M GOING TO DO THIS FOR MY PEOPLE! *'''Wolf starts kicking GF's feet*''' GF: .-. Wolf: DIE, FOUR-EYES! *'''GF lets go of Wolf and possesses Ice, then grabs Wolf again*''' GF: You wouldn't hit a girl, would you? Wolf: GIRLS ARE ICKY! GF: ... *'''GF starts dragging Wolf away again*''' Wolf: LET ME GO OR I'LL KILL YOU! GF: Too bad. *'''Wolf breaks free and punches GF, then runs over to Surai and punches her, knocking her out*''' Surai: X_X *'''Popper comes outside from downstairs and sees the commotion*''' Popper: Hey guys, I got snac- *'''Wolf turns around and stares at Popper*''' Popper: O_O *'''Popper heads back inside*''' GF: Wait...he hit me...and he's 18...so he's legally an adult...and Ice and I are both under 18...so that means...CHILD ABUSE! *'''GF pulls out Ice's phone from her pocket and dials 911*''' Operator: 911, what's the emergency? GF: Hi, this man over the age of 18 hit me and I'm under 18. I'm at the FL Detective Agency. Operator: An officer will be right there, miss. Thank-you. Wolf: NO YOU DON'T! *'''Wolf bites GF/Ice's hand, causing him to drop the phone. Wolf then stomps on the phone until it's broken*''' GF: Ice is gonna kill you for that... Wolf: KILL! *'''Head twitches*''' GF: Oh god... *'''Surai wakes up*''' Surai: Ugh... *'''Surai runs up to Wolf and punches him in the face. The two then start to beat each-other up as a police car pulls in and a police officer comes out of it*''' Police Officer: PUT YOUR HANDS UP! THIS IS THE POLICE! *'''GF puts his/Ice's hands up, but Wolf and Surai continue fighting*''' P.O.: I SAID PUT YOUR HANDS UP! *'''Surai and Wolf continue fighting*''' P.O.: *'''Pulls gun out*''' PUT YOUR HANDS UP OR I'LL SHOOT! Surai: O_O *'''Surai stops fighting and puts her hands up, but Wolf doesn't*''' Wolf: GO AHEAD, THEN! SHOOT ME! *'''The police officer shoots Wolf, but Wolf catches the bullet with his mental powers*''' P.O., Surai, and GF: O_O Wolf: This bullet looks so beautiful! *'''Wolf makes the bullet shoot into the ground right in front of the police officer*''' Wolf: HEY OFFICER! P.O.: Y-y-yes...? *'''Wolf picks up the police officer with his mental powers*''' GF: ._. Surai: Oh my gosh... *'''Wolf starts laughing like a maniac, then forcefully slams the officer onto the ground*''' Wolf: HAHAHAHAHA! *'''Wolf starts to make the officer age into his 50's*''' Wolf: NO-ONE CAN SURVIVE NATURAL DEATH! GF: Dammit! Does Ice have any special powers?!? *'''The officer ages into his 60's*''' Surai: Here goes nothing... *'''Surai starts to run towards Wolf to tackle him while the officer ages into his 70's*''' GF: Screw it. *'''GF leaves Ice's body, then flies over to Wolf, about to punch him*''' Surai: TAKE THIS! *'''Wolf stops paying attention to the officer, and moves out of the way of Surai and GF, causing them to hit each-other*''' Both: Ow... Ice: Ugh...what happened...? *'''Ice sees the collapsed police officer, GF and Surai hitting each-other with Wolf flying above them*''' Ice: Oh. GF possessed me, didn't he? *'''Ice sees her broken phone on the ground, and the bite mark on her arm*''' Ice: ...Wolf is so dead... *'''GF flies up to about the same level as Wolf and then starts to glow red-orange as he powers up*''' GF: KAIOKEN! Wolf: Kaio-what?- *'''GF flies up to Wolf and punches him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground as GF also lands*''' Wolf: ARGH! *'''Wolf uppercuts GF*''' GF: OW! *'''Surai Grabs Wolf and throws him to the ground*''' GF: SURAI! KEEP HIM BUSY FOR ME! Surai: Okay. *'''GF flies up to the air and starts charging a *''' GF: Kaaaaaaa....... *'''Wolf gets up and turns around, seeing Surai taking a sip of water*''' Wolf: HOW DARE YOU! *'''Wolf tackles Surai*''' Surai: OWWWWWWW!!!!! GF: Meeeeeee....... *'''Surai kicks Wolf off of her then punches his face*''' *'''Wolf falls next to the police officer and picks him up*''' Wolf: YOU WOULDN'T HURT A POLICE OFFICER, WOULD YOU?!? GF: Haaaaaaa....... Wolf: *'''Holding the police officer in front of him as a human shield*''' COME ON, GFANATIC! DO IT! *'''GF uses Instant Transmission to teleport right behind Wolf*''' Wolf: *'''Turns around*''' O_O GF: Meeeeeee....... *'''While Wolf is distracted, Ice runs up to him and hits him in the head, causing him to drop the police officer*''' Ice: That's for my phone. *'''Ice and Surai pick up the police officer and take cover*''' *'''GF kicks Wolf up into the sky to avoid causing any damage, and then fires the Kamehameha at him*''' GF: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wolf: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *'''Wolf is disintegrated by the Kamehameha*''' *'''The police officer's age is reverted back to normal*''' *'''An ambulance arrives and takes the police officer to the hospital*''' GF: Wow, Surai. For once, you were finally useful. Surai: Thanks! ...Hey! GF: Should we revive Wolf with the Dragon Balls now? Ice: Eh. Let him cool down first. GF: Good idea. *'''In Other World...*''' King Yemma: Next! Wolf: YEMMAN SQUEEZY! *'''Wolf hugs King Yemma*''' King Yemma: OH NO! NOT YOU! Thoughts on the episode? Leave them in the comments below! Category:RP Category:RP by GamingFanatic